If You Only Knew
by DanNott23
Summary: Son las 4:03 y no puedo dormir Sin ti a mi lado Me sacudo y giro como el mar Si me ahogo esta noche me devuelves A la vida Respiro tu respiración en mí en la única cosa que aún creo Es en ti, sí solo supieras... *RepublicaDominicanaxHaiti*


**_Disclaimer:_** Ni Hetalia ni LatinHetalia me pertenecen ya que si lo hicieran 8D créame que me hubiese violado a Nicaragua, Honduras, Jamaica, Panamá, le hubiese regalado Ecuador y Bolivia a Mara y como soy ossom 8D haría que Venezuela y Costa Rica le metieran su bate y su pala por el culo a los "machos" de LH.

**_Advertencias:_** Shonen-Ai, lastimosamente mi cerebro no dio para algo hard y bonito para esta pareja, enserio me pondré a escribir algo lindo y con sepso para estos dos.

_**Aclaraciones:**_ No soy ni puertorriqueña, dominicana o haitiana, solo hago esto por que me encantan los personajes no reconocidos y ellos son la muestra de que un personaje del que casi no se hable puede ni se conozca, puede ser bastante divertido e interesante. La cancion que utilize en el fic es la letra en español de "If you Only Knew" de la banda Shinedown, les recomiendo la pongan de fondo mientras leen la historia.

**_Pareja:_** RepublicaDominicanaxHaiti?

_**Notas De la Autora:**_ Hice este muy pequeño One-Shot por que considero que en el fandom podemos hablar de muchos países, hay ignorados como dice mi "hermana" Nyu, desde Tailandia, Bélgica, Holanda, hasta los países del medio Oriente, y así... Pero otros de los que todos conocen. ¿Por que no darle oportunidad a los "ignorados"?

_

* * *

_

_Si solo supieras_

_Estoy colgando de un hilo_

_De la red que he hilado para ti_

_Si solo supieras_

_Sacrificaría mis latidos_

_Del corazón antes de perderte_

_Aún tengo las cartas_

_Que devolviste_

_Juro que he vivido y he aprendido_

René soltó un pequeño suspiro, mientras sus pies degustaban de la sensación tan grata que producía el contacto con el agua. Si pudiese describir la emoción que en ese momento la luna expresaba, diría que era de dolor, derramaba lagrimas por el. Tomo una de las piedras de la costa de su propia tierra y la tiro al mar, esperando a que algo en el paisaje cambiara, pero no, todo seguía igual… El seguía sufriendo, su corazón tenia esa misma puntada y la misma incomodidad de siempre, su boca… Seguía callada y complaciente, con sabor a amargo, a amargo metálico casi sabor a sangre y a dolor, si el dolor tuviese sabor.

_Son las 4:03 y no puedo dormir_

_Sin ti a mi lado_

_Me sacudo y giro como el mar_

_Si me ahogo esta noche me devuelves_

_A la vida_

_Respiro tu respiración en mí_

_En la única cosa que aún creo_

_Es en ti, sí solo supieras_

En cualquier momento la luna desaparecería, como todo lo que le agradaba. Podía ser caribeño, pero la luna siempre era mejor confidente que el Sol, o por lo menos si para el.

-…No sirve de nada pensarte- Susurro escondiendo su rostro entre ambos brazos ya que su posición de cuclillas se lo permitía. –_Vous avez toujours le préféreront-_ Y con aquella frase, solo se dejo caer a la orilla del mar. Guardando todos aquellos sentimientos que agobiaban su existencia. Una lúgubre canción sonó a lo lejos, alguno de los niños de su tierra tocaba un pequeño yembe de manera suave y torturosa.

_Si solo supieras_

_Cuantas veces he contado_

_Todas las palabras que no eran correctas_

_Si solo supieras_

_Como me resisto a dejarte ir_

_Incluso cuando te has ido_

_No lamento algunos días_

_Que gaste, noches que compartimos_

_O las cartas que envíe_

_

* * *

_

Si solo el supiera… Si solo se preocupara por saber que ese que era como su hermano, seguía queriéndolo, protegiéndolo, amándolo…

-¡Dame eso maldito atómico!- Exclamo molesta Blanca, pidiéndole a Gregorio que le devolviera una de sus prendas interiores femeninas la cual sabia, había robado.

-Ay mi Blanca, pero mira esto, te debes ver bien rica mami, así dejas de parecer una chumba plana- La pequeña bórica de aparentemente doce años de edad, lo pateo en la entre pierna.

-¡REPITE ESO AMARICADO!- Zarandeo hasta que otro de los niños de por ahí cerca, se acerco a parar la pelea.

-¿¡Que sucede aquí!- Pregunto la criatura haitiana, tomando a Blanca desde la espalda para separarla del otro chico.

-¡Mami, no te pongas así mi boricua linda!- Articulo Gregorio bastante mareado y adolorido de las partes bajas. Se apretó un poco soltando un gritillo de nena, una lágrima recorrió su mejilla. -¡Retiro lo dicho, eres una animal, mira a mi pobre flauta! ¿¡Y mis futuros hijos!-

-¡Agradece que pude haberte dejado estéril con una cuchara, infeliz!- Grito por ultimo la pelimorada, apretando los puños y saliendo de la escena.

-Ay si, te crees mucho por que el gringo te hizo radioactiva con sus experimentos raros- Mala frase. Blanca le lanzo directo a la cabeza un pedazo de tronco de esos que había en el patio de la casa de los niños.

-¡Gregorio!- Exclamo René asustado por lo que pudiese pasarle a su mejor amigo/hermano.

-Uy mamaíta, 5 minutos mas… No quiero ir a clases- Deliro el dominicano viendo estrellitas. El haitiano se palmeo la cara, Gregorio podía ser MUY imbecil cuando quería.

-Vente, vamos a dentro de la casa, ya de seguro Puerto Rico, Bahamas, Cuba, Jamaica y los demás entraron para cenar- Dijo, ayudando a levantar al dominicano.

-Gracias Renésito- Seguía mareado pero aun así, podía hablar por suerte. Se acerco al de tez negra y deposito un pequeño piquito en sus labios en muestra de agradecimiento para luego correr a dentro de la casa que compartía con el resto de las islas, tío Francis, Papa Antonio y no-tan-querido-tío-Arthur.

-¿E-El… M-Me… Be-Beso?- Tartamudeo Haití, acariciándose los labios y sintiendo sus mejillas arder como nunca antes….

* * *

-Y desde ese día te he amado _idiot dominicaine_- Musito todavía acostado en la arena. Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla y René sonrío triste.

_Son las 4:03 y no puedo dormir_

_Sin ti a mi lado_

_Me sacudo y giro como el mar_

_Si me ahogo esta noche me devuelves_

_A la vida_

_Respiro tu respiración en mí_

_En la única cosa que aún creo_

_Es en ti, sí solo supieras_

-Pero algún día, seré capaz de decírtelo… Creo- El sol hizo su aparición en el horizonte. Un nuevo día había empezado… Otro día donde acallaría sus sentimientos.

-Si no se lo dices tu, se lo diré yo- Juegeteo una voz femenina tras el, haciendo que se levantara de golpe un poco asustado.

-Blanca…- Murmuro suave e incrédulo- ¿Co-Como supiste que estaba aquí?-

-Por que desde que éramos pequeños vienes todos los días a esta hora a ver el amanecer desde la costa del derecebrado de Gregorio- La puertorriqueña tomo asiento al lado de René, sintiendo la textura de la arena mojada en sus pies, como de costumbre, no llevaba zapatos.

-¿Tan obvio soy?- Se pregunto el negro, acostándose de nuevo pero esta vez con los brazos en su espalda.

-Bastante- Rió Puerto Rico. –Deberías decirle que te encantaría ver el amanecer junto a el-

-Es como mi hermano-

-¿Un hermano incestuoso?-

-No me hace gracia-

-Cuba se habría reído-

_Si solo supieras_

_Aún tengo las cartas_

_Que devolviste_

_Ayúdame a vivir y aprender_

_Son las 4:03 y no puedo dormir_

_Sin ti a mi lado_

_Me sacudo y giro como el mar_

_Si me ahogo esta noche me devuelves_

_A la vida._

-Yo no soy cuba-

-Ni la vida es perfecta, así que ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Seguir ocultando lo que es obvio?-

-Sabes que solo tiene ojos para ti- Se lamento.

-Argh, lo haces todo demasiado complicado, niño-

Esta vez no hubo respuesta por parte de Haití, solo se quedaron ahí, presenciando el amanecer, con odios sordos y mirada perdida.

_Respiro tu respiración en mi_

_En la única cosa que aún creo_

_Es en ti, creo en ti_

_Aun creo en ti_

_Oh, si solo supieras._

_

* * *

_

_**¿Reviews?**_


End file.
